My version of how you can break a sleeping spell
by princessofodd
Summary: Yeah sucky title the authors note explains more. Please read. Fluff Puckbrina. its T cuz i want it to be LOL
1. the sucky birthday

**Hey this is my first fanfic *Squeal* ah awsome. Any way i started this awhile ago and then read the first few chapters of the 7th book and was a little shocked.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own (Tears) so dont get your panties in a bunch. lol i have always wanted to say that.**

**Sabrina POV**

My birthday was gonna be great. I was getting the best present I could ever ask for, and that was my parents. Goldie had showed up in the middle of the night and decided to give me my parents.

I came rushing downstairs to see everyone waiting for me.

"So 'Brina' what present do you want to open first ?" asked uncle Jake I tried hard but ended up rolling my eyes and simple said " You really need to ask?"

Goldie was looking at her plate which was covered in some neon goo, I was looking at her full of hope she looked up and nodded once. We all began our march up the stairs to my parents room.

" Uh ….. OK …." Goldie said glancing at my father before leaning in to kiss him.

He stirred just a little bit tough, I looked up at Goldie waiting. Then at Granny and everyone else they were all frowning.

"Try again please he almost woke up it will work." I said I knew it would it had to.

" No it wont im sorry but magic kisses woke the first time always." Granny with a sad tired look.

" Sabrina im sorry I really believed........" but I didn't get to hear what Goldie believed because u was already running to my room. When I finally flung myself on the bed I let it all flow to me. I was stupid to believe a kiss would work on my parents they belonged with each other and it would stay that way. I got even madder at myself when I thought of Daphene. I was supposed to be the strong one and lead but my anger always got in the way those stupid everafters had a way to ruin every thing for me..... well not all of them I was friends with so many and maybe even in ….love ….... NO! All I wanted was my parents . I needed them it wasn't fair.

After a few minutes of pouting Puck came in my room. I didn't look up I couldn't. He grumbled something about the old lady making him and blah blah blah, I could care less sadly. He left slamming my door yelling that I would have to come out sometime ugh he was right. I saw what he had brought in my presents from everyone. I decided to come out of my room and open my presents with everyone. When I got to turning the handle I herd someone singing " Its my party and ill cry if I want to cry if I want to......" Grrr no I wont go down now. They can suffer im gonna open my presents by myself.

I got

a gift card to the only clothes store in town from Goldie ( I was supprised she even got me a gift)

a huge card with drawings all over it (some really creepy ) from daphine and red

a small magic ring with a very tiny amount of magic from Uncle jake ( not really a shocker)

a picture of the whole family including Mr. Canis from Granny ( I loved it !!)

a very pretty, frilly, and way to skin expossing dress from Briar( Ha like I would ever wear this oh well)

a informational book from Snow and Charming ( even when she was in hidding she was a teacher)

and a necklace from Puck. Really im not kidding it was beautiful a black cord held it together and there was a a tiny shining blue whistle on it.

I finally finshed and there was only one un-opened present in a small purple box I ripped of the top trying to figure out who had gotten it for me . Inside the box was a bottle full of emerald green liquid a scrap of paper fell out I read it :

_Dear Sabrina,_

_I recently found this vile in my storage and thought of you. In my younger days I was a great witch and made a potion that could switch curses, spells, and such. I believe it can help your parents the only problem is the drinker must drink it willinly and have a pure heart. __I do hope this helps you Ta Ta and love Morgan_

This could work I read the back for directions, ok so all I had to do was drink the potion and say the name of the person I wanted to switch curses withok that shold be easy wake my mom she kisses dad and I …..... fall asleep oh well daphine needed them she deserved them. I could live, well sleep the rest of my life away. I staired at the bottle and took a swig of it I stopped a moment wondering what would happen but I felt no different. So I said moms name and then every thing went black.

**AN:Ok this is my first chapter tell me what you think im not that good at the writing part so construstive criticism is wanted.**


	2. Puck

**Puck POV**

Everyone was sitting around looking sad even the bears, which I thought was pretty funny. Sabrina had been locked up in her room for a a bit and I was board and hungry. Really board and hungry

"Old Lady I demand food." I stated just when my stomach began rumbling.

"And im board"

"Puck shut up, please ." the Old Lady said that. To me!

"I'm board!" I whined.

"Then make yourself use full and bring Sabrina's presents up."

"I am not your servant!" How dare she.

"Just do it Puck!"

"But what if she is crying ?" I mentally shuddered I would not want deal with that.

Jake started to sing " Its my party and ill cry if I want to cry if I want to." Ugh

"Fine I will go!" I grabbed the presents when marshmallow joined in to the song and I ran to get out of there. I dropped the presents off in front of her room and ran into mine. I had been planning on giving Sabrina her present away from everyone else. I was her protector, but I still needed to be bad. I got into my room and flew to my bed/trampoline. I dug under my pillow and found her present. It was a necklace with a tiny flute in it my mom had gotten it for me when I was little. She said if I ever needed her, all I had to do was blow in the flute. It was my gift to Sabrina. I needed to know she could always get in contact with me, even if she didn't … yet. I wrapped it up and put it in the pile of gifts almost taking it out . Why would she want a present from me?

I walked in her room she was face down on her pillow. Wow she looked amaze... I mean sad I started to mutter something along the lines of the Old Lady sent me but couldn't even rember what I was trying to say. I wanted to go up to her and comfort her. She never cried, she was powerful and strong and she didn't cry. I wanted to hold her until it was all better. Wait why the hell would I want to do that. I got angry with myself. I walked out of her room slamming the door Shouting incoherent words that I hope sounded mean and not like I wanted to hug her tight. Stupid hormones, Jake and marshmallow were still singing so I decided to go to my room.


	3. Waking up?

**AN: surry its so short i just needed to add this part thank thank thank you for all the reviews I really didnt think anyone would like this.**

**This is my DISclaimer: I do not own any of this (tears) but im sexy so Rarw!!**

**Veronica POV**

My eyelids struggled to open. It felt like I had 20 pounds keeping them closed. I finally managed to open them a took I took in my surroundings. The ceiling was a light blue and the room was dark except for a small light in a mirror. I must still be asleep. A man popped up in the mirror wait I know this mirror.

"Mirror?"

"Veronica ?" he replied in utter shock

"Yes?" What was he doing in my dream ?

"WOW this is great OK listen you need to go down stairs, no wait where is Henry?" I looked around and found him asleep on the same bed as I had been a few seconds ago.

"Oh no he is still asleep. OK you need to kiss him on the lips." Tis was quite a strange dream I would have to tell Oz about it. Mirror was looking at me waiting. I kissed my husband on the lips he stirred under me in no time I stopped and he was starring at me confused.

**Henry POV**

Where am I ? When did I get home, no wait this is not my home. Veronica was looking at me with a confused expression. The ceiling was a lite blue and the bed was much fluffier then ours.

"Henry! Wow your awake its a miracle." It took me a moment and then I found the voice.

"Mirror what are you doing here? Wait tell me what is going on." My voice sounds unused.

" Uh...go downstairs and every thing will be explained." Oh I know where I am, but how did I get here? I guess I have to go downstairs I cant stay here forever.

**AN: Tanks for reading it hard to find the right word P.S. I love puckbrina. HINT HINT**


	4. When they wake

**A/N: wow you guys actually like what im writing any way surry the chapters are so short but i want to keep the chapters not confusing.**

**Relda POV **

Jacob and Daphne were waltzing around the living room. Jacob always had a way of making people forget there problems. Goldie's legs were bouncing up and down.

"Don't worry dear." She looked so sad, I should of never made her do this. All I got in reply was a weak smile. Poor dear. I wonder where Sabrina and Puck were it had been awhile. Oh I hear them coming down the steps now.

"Mom?" I noticed the voice before the speaker. Oh my son how he had grown. Veronica was with him to it was a miracle.

"Henry? Veronica?" How is this happening?

"Relda?" Realization spread on Veronicas face. "I'm not dreaming am I?"

"Mom ! Dad!" My little Daphne ran up to her parents. Her parents covered her in hugs and kisses.

"Oh my baby, What happened you look so different?" I saw tears in Daphne's eyes. Daphne began telling the whole story I watched as her parents change from shock, horror, and sadness. Henry was shooting daggers at me.

"How dare you let my daughters join the family business!" How can I explain this he never wanted this to happen. Veronica looked so sad.

"Where is Sabrina?" Veronica asked, oh with all the excitement I had forgotten about Sabrina. She got her birthday wish.

"Oh mom, she is up in her room you see. Goldie came over to wake you up and it didn't work so she got all mopey and she is still up there." Daphne kept rambling on. When my attention was pulled to Goldie. Wait where was she, and the three bears. They were all gone. Jacob walked in.

"Veronica!" He swept her up in a huge bear hug.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" Henry's face showed the distaste for his brother, I was able to forgive him but I don't think Henry will be able to get over it.

"Come on lets go get Sabrina." Daphne wanted her family to be happy even I could see that in her tiny innocent face.

"OK sweet heart. Why don't you lead the way." Veronica reflected her youngest daughters expression.

"We'll come back down in a sec Granny." Daphne led her parents up the stairs to her sister.

"Mom what is going to happen?" Jacob looked sad as im sure I did to.

"I don't know baby, I really don't." At that moment we heard a scream.


	5. The discovery

**A/N: hey thanks for the reviews and i finally got to them finding Sabrina so hooray!!!**

**This is my disclaimer: I .... dont.... own... The Sisters Grimm.**

**Daphne POV**

Everything was now perfect mom and dad were awake, and we could be a family. Lalalala. I was taking the stairs two at a time and mom and dad were moving so slow.

"Come on !"

"Oh you and Sabrina are in our old room." What in the hay was mom talking about? Oh.

"No Sabrina has her own room." Red! Oh I just know their gonna love her, now that she was not crazy.

I knocked on Brina's door. Huh no answer maybe she is asleep, well she wont mind if I wake her for this. BAM! I open the door, and scream. Sabrina is lying on the floor asleep in the most unnatural position.

"What is going on here? Sabrina?" I whirled around to see Granny behind me. She looked scared. This couldn't be good.

"Oh my poor baby!" Granny had never said that before.

"Mom what happened to Sabrina?" Dad's voice sounded like he had a sore throat. I looked over at Granny she was reading a little letter that had been on the floor near Sabrina.

"Oh no I think I know why you two are awake." How did Granny find this out?

"Brina! Mom what is going on?" Uncle Jake had just walked in and the tiny room was getting crowded.

"Jake go call Morgen and explain what is going on. Granny handed Uncle Jake the paper, and he headed downstairs.

"Puck get down here." Sabrina was not gonna be happy about him being in her room. Puck was through the door in an instant. He looked like he had been asleep.

"What is going on here?" and he ended with a huge yawn. Everyone looked at Granny because she usually had all the answers.

"Well it seems that Morgan found away to switch curses. She gave the potion to Sabrina, and Sabrina used it to switch spells with Veronica." How could she do this to me? She never included me ever and now she was going to be asleep for the rest of her life.

"So Granny how can we wake her up?"It had to be possible it just had to.

"Well only true loves kiss can break the spell." Sabrina was doomed...wait puck could do it.

"Puck you could kiss her!" Perfect, perfect, perfect!

"Not happening. I will not kiss that ugly thing!" Grrr.

"Puck do any of the boys at school fancy Sabrina?"


	6. How you wake a sleeping girl

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading! **

**Puck POV**

"Puck do any of the boys at school fancy Sabrina?" my mind instantly went to all the guys at school drooling over her.

"Hell no she is so ugly." I almost didn't want to say it but I was not letting any of those guys near Sabrina.

"Puck don't use such foul language." Oh the Old Lady was still here.

"Can you put her on the bed?" YES! I was going to be able to hold her … I mean gross.

"Fine I guess Ill do it." I forced the maddest look on my face. Just when I was going to pick up her fragile body.

"No I will do it." I whipped myself around I was Sabrina's protector not this numskull. The guy picked up Sabrina and it took all my will not to stop him. He laid her gently on the bed. Her face was perfect and peaceful. How could this happen I knew I should of checked the presents before she opened them. The guy looked a lot like marshmallow. He gazed at Sabrina with so much love it hurt me to watch.

"Lets go downstairs and do some research." she must be crazy Sabrina is in a magical sleep and she wants us to read books.

"Mom how can you say that? My baby is asleep and it is all your fault!" Wow I never thought I would hear that, from anyone other then Sabrina. Here this guy sounds exactly like her. I will never be able to hear her voice yelling at me her smooth voice coming up at me. I would never see her nose scrunch up in the cutest way when she was mad. OK this was pissing me off how could I feel this way about her?

"Please we need to solve this problem and we cant do it by standing around fighting." Granny's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Darling we need to find out more about the potion and such to wake up our daughter." Sabrina! No it was this women she was beautiful. I would never say that out loud she looked so much like Sabrina, but older and with out the strength in her eyes being put down by the world.

"OK ill go do research." The man looked down in defeat. They all started walking out of the room.

"Puck would you like to help us?" Ha the Old Lady was crazy.

"No way will I go anywhere near those books!"

"OK then see you at dinner time." and with that she left. I acted like I was going to my room but stayed in Sabrina's room. I sat in the chair near her vanity. I hated this why would the stupid Grimm do this? She was letting down so many people. She didn't have to grow up now but me I had to. I got up and walked softly over to her bed. She looked like an angel. Her golden curls were surrounding her face much like a halo and her face was for once so peaceful. I bent down and kissed her on the cheek it was porcelain under my lips. She didn't move, I groaned that meant some geekoid human would kiss her wake her up and they would marry. At that thought I wanted to punch something. I kept gazing at her angelic features, then I realized that my lips were moving closer to hers. I went in a kissed her gently she immediately stirred.i pulled back this could not be happening. When I pulled back she grabed my neck and pulled me back toward her running her fingers through my hair. She kept her eyes closed kissing me like never before and I well I liked it I liked it a lot. I forgot to breath and was disappointed when she pulled her lips away. With out realizing it I began sucking in gulps of air.

"Puck?" She finally opened her eyes for the first time. The blue was so perfect and just went deep into my gut, then as quick as she awoke is fell back asleep. What the hell I looked down I was leaning over her on the bed and she was asleep how awkward. I ran of downstairs at the smell of food and told myself I was having a dream why the hell would I kiss her.

**A/N: surry if the text in the end is weird i had to copy this of cuz i wrote it after i uploded this.**


	7. What happened?

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!!!!!**

**This is my DISclaimer: I dont own (tears) **

**Sabrina POV **

I felt someones lips on mine and a shock went through me. The soft gentle lips pulled away and I instantly missed them. So I stretched my arms up and caught the neck of my kisser. I pulled him down and ran my hands through his silky hair there were leaves in his hair and it was messy but so perfect. I kissed him and he kissed me back our lips were dancing with each other moving in away that made me forget everything. I noticed I needed to breath and pulled away. He began taking in deep breaths, and I looked up. Wow!

"Puck ?" I looked up at him I just kissed him and I liked it. Then I fainted.

Erg I woke up to the most horrible smell coming from downstairs. I looked around my room it was so dark and silent. I heard muttering downstairs and everything hit me like a speeding train. The birthday my gifts and most of all the kiss. I kissed Puck how did this happen and why am I awake? I drunk the potion and said moms name and … I don't rember what happened after that, the next thing I saw was Puck sucking in air after kissing me. I checked the clock by my bed it was 8:00 pm, which meant every one had just ate. I had to get out of bed and deal with this. First thing first. I slipped out of bed and out of my clothes into the nearest outfit which just so happened to be my dress from Brier. I put my table lamp on and examined myself in the mirror, my body was so curvy and my eyes were bright and blue in the dark they stood out like stars. My hair fell down in curls and went past my shoulders. The dress was way to short for my taste, it was a shocking light blue almost hard to describe, and had a slit going almost up to my hips but stopping short, to top it off the dress was edged with frill. I gave myself another look over then left my room ready to get things going in the right way, it was about time.

**A/N: Im so sorry that this chapter was so short but the next part has to be in a certain sexy fairy's POV not that im gonna tell you who, so just read. **


	8. Dream?

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews they get my creative stuff going that and a hot boy in my school saying im a great writer *BLUSH***

**DISclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!**

**Puck POV**

My eyes fluttered open to an unimaginable sight. Sabrina was in my room in a dress, and wow she looked hot. My jaw dropped I need to stop eating cookies before going to bed.

"Hey Puck." her voice was liquid glory. Why did I keep having these dreams about her? She was stunning in the moonlight. She crawled up on my trampoline/bed as snuggled up next to me she seemed to have a plan in her head why would I dream this I don't know. When she was under my blanket and very close to me she peered up her icy blue eyes pentrating me. Then she smirked.

"Your not dreaming" My eyes got big I could feel it, "I promise." She got closer to me.

"You woke me up." Her voice was barley a whisper. I kissed her softly on her forehead. Why was I doing this?

"So im guess that means... you love me." My heart stopped was that what it meant no it couldn't how could I love her we fought all the time, I was always pulling pranks on her, and she couldn't trust anyone.. Those were the reasons though that I... I … I loved her.

"Yes Sabrina I guess... I do love you." I felt all my strength go out with that one little word. She seemed to realize this.

"Good night My trickster king." She started to get up.

"Sabrina, did you like my gift?" She had to think for a minute then a huge smile spread on her face.

"Yeah I love it, thank you." then she started to kiss me more passionate then ever before she pressed her hands on me and started feeling my hard abs, and I out my hands on her hips so pulled away from me.

"Sleep well Puck." Ha like I could sleep after that.

**A/N: ok surry if Puck is OOC but I didn't know else how to write it .**


	9. Dealing with the problems

**A/N: Here is my chapter yeah!**

**Sabrina POV**

I smiled while I was walking out of Puck's room. He said he loved me and he meant it, plus he woke me up now I need to find out if my parents woke up. I heard talking from downstairs, it was late that is weird I decided to see what was going on. I turned the corner into the kitchen. Granny and Uncle Jake were sipping coffee and so were...

"Mom and dad!" All heads turned toward me.

"Sabrina?" Wow did they practice saying that all at the same time.

"My dear how are you awake?" I tore my eyes off mom and dad to Granny.

"What did you say?"She gave me a questioning look.

"Brina how did you wake " Uncle Jake said this in one breath then swept me up in a hug. Then put me back down. Mom was staring at me like she had never seen me before.

"You have gotten so much older..." and then mom burst into tears.

" Oh Sabrina it has been so long and Ive missed so much. You have grown into a woman... I bet you already had your first kiss and dated and...." She started crying again while I felt a blush come to my face, I had my first kiss and two minutes before this had made out with a fairy. I went up and hugged my mom covering my face and breathing in her scent she smelled like lavender.

"Mom where can Veronica and I sleep for the night." I pulled out of mom's hug to look at my dad.

"Oh you can stay in mirror's room until we find a more permanent situation." Granny looked tired.

"Mom we are not going to stay here. How many times do I have to tell you this?" Wait? What?

"OK um good night everyone" Mom gave me a weak smile as she was dragged out by dad.

"Granny what were you guys talking about?" Granny and Uncle Jake both let out a sigh.

"Well your father wants to leave." Granny and Uncle Jake looked down in defeat

"He cant do that!" Not after I found Puck and just well I was happy here now.

"Well he is your father he can do what ever he wants." I sat down in the seat my mother had left empty and put my head on the table how could this be happening.

"Now Sabrina, can you tell me what happened?" Huh?

"What do you want to know?" my voice sounded weak for the stress.

"Well I read the letter Morgan sent you, and from what it said you switched spells which means only true love could break the curse. So how are you awake?" Oh fudge what was I going say. There was no way they could know that Puck woke me up I mean I guess I did love him, but I was not going to hear the end of it if they found out.

"Well I guess the spell wore off of me after awhile because it was not put on me." I had to focus on the words coming out of my mouth, they could never find out. When what I said hit them they looked at me like I was really smart.

"Mom that sounds like a good point." Uncle Jake was really thinking about this. Oh his girlfriend had been under a sleeping spell.

"Yes, but really I am just happy to have Sabrina awake and with us." Her eyes were filled love. She can always make me feel bad when I lied . Even a little bit.

"Well I am going to go to bed... so night." With that I was half way up the stairs and herd muted good nights.

I needed to deal with the problems at hand. Mainly moving, I mean that could not happen. Secondly Puck what was I going to do with him. Now though I was tired, with that last thought I fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: IMPORTANT!!! hey i can finish the story in the next two chapters or go on with it because i had a certain idea of how to fifish it but i can finish it in a few chapters so vote on my page.**


	10. A new day

**A/N: thank you for reading and reviewing. This chapter is three different POV's of one scene. I will have another chapter up soon and plaese vote on my poll thingy **

**DISclaimer: don't own yadda yadda wish i did blah blah blah.**

**Sabrina POV**

I woke up because of the sun blazing outside well let me just say waking up because of that was not as fun as waking up because of Puck. I giggled a little how stupid I was to think about that. YAWN! I fell out of my bed and laughed a little more. Gosh why was I so happy today? Oh I know because everything is perfect. My parents are awake and Puck, he well he told me he loves me this was perfect just perfect. Yuck I was still in that frilly dress. I got of the floor and went toward my closet thank god Granny let me go shopping by myself it was about time the clothes she picked were not my style. I pulled out the first things I found in my closet, a green striped low cut shirt that clung to my body a little to tightly for my taste, and jeans that had gapping holes that my knees were peaking out of. Ha you could tell I was a tomboy from a mile away. I brushed my hair then looked around for a rubber band or something to get the blond out of my face, no such luck. I put on socks and ran downstairs. I got into the kitchen. Everyone was awake and sitting around talking and eating.

"Good morning!" I glanced around the table but couldn't find my fairy.

"Hey Brina sit down and grab some food." Uncle Jake had the best smile and even Granny's food did not look that bad. Wow I really was in a good mood. I took one step toward the table and slipped. Expecting to feel the floor I tensed up my body but I never felt it. I blinked open my eyes and saw Puck staring down at me, his green eyes sparkling I felt a blush creep to my face. Then he dropped me. I hit the floor and groaned my back now hurt.

"You stupid fairy why did you do that?" I pulled myself of the floor for the second time that day.

"Grimm I am evil don't you under stand this." His back was now faced away from the table and he winked at me. Oh how cute he looked when he did that. Wait what was going on? I gave him a questioning look, and he rolled his eyes. I sat down at the table to eat what I prayed would not walk off my plate look at that my happy mood was gone.

**Puck POV **

I woke up with a funny taste in my mouth something bad was gonna happen today. I ran my hand through my hair and rememberer everything from the night before, especially Sabrina's eyes staring up at me as I told her I loved her. Yep today was gonna be awkward. I pulled on my school football jersey, and loose fitting jeans. I flew downstairs and started walking in to the kitchen Sabrina was standing in the door way. Her body looked rocking today. The shirt she had on showed her curves in a non-flaunting way. Her jeans clung to her legs but made her look like if she needed to she could beat you up, which she could. Her hair was falling down in waves. Then she slipped. I don't know why I did it but I caught her her body was rigid in my arms eyes squeezed tight. She loosened a bit and opened her eyes and looked up at me, she started to blush then I realized I was holding Sabrina in front of almost the whole family, so I dropped her. She groaned a little bit from the fall it sounded so cute.

"You stupid fairy why did you do that?" She said while pulling herself off the ground. I repositioned my self in front of her.

"Grimm I am evil don't you under stand this." She looked up at me noticing I had moved and she looked mad so... I winked. Yeah I winked only because I did love her, but it was way to much fun to mess with her and see the way she scrunched up her nose when she got mad. She gave me a look that said _you-are-gonna-explain-this-later_. I rolled my eyes she was way to cute for her own good. She walked past me and the air stirred with her scent she smelled like sugar, I wanted to laugh. She sat down at the table and I followed after with new information in my head.

**Henry POV**

I woke up but this time with some concern we were leaving we had to I could not let my daughters grow up like this. My own father had died living like this. How could I live with my daughters putting themselves in danger.

"Henry? Are you awake?" But Veronica would be harder to convince, she loved this place and this job she always had.

"Yes I just woke up." I could do this it was for my daughters futures.

" OK lets go downstairs for breakfast." Oh no I had barley survived last nights recipe. I got up and went downstairs following Veronica to the table where Jake and mom sat. I took a seat and starred down at the food getting lost in the colors and swirls. Sabrina's voice pulled me out of my daze.

"Good morning!" Wow she had grown so much and all because of these stupid everafters I missed it all.

"Hey Brina sit down and grab some food." Sabrina's smile got way bigger.

She took a step forward to the table and fell I was half way out of my chair but he had already caught her. That boy was trouble I could tell I saw the way he looked at my sweet daughter, and the way she was looking at him now. Just when I was going to say something about him holding her, Puck the fairy boy dropped her. Sabrina groaned on the floor then got back up. Puck had repositioned himself and they started fighting. I looked across the table and everyone was very calm, I guess this kind of thing happened a lot. The only person other then me paying attention to the fight was Veronica, who looked like she was going to cry again, she was right Sabrina had grown up. This Puck boy would be a problem, but Sabrina was smart she wouldn't make the same mistake that I did and fall in love with an everafter.

**A/N: ok tell me if anything confused you i will try and explain. Also im gonna write in mostly Puck's and Sabrina's POV**


	11. Daffy's morning

**A/N: hey someone wanted me to add this in the story so here it is.**

** Elligoat what is Cormors? Like really please you said I should and it or something but i don't know what it is.**

**Daphne POV**

"Daphne wake up." What? I blinked my eyes open red was staring down at me. She was already dressed for the day in what else all red. A red polo and a red-blue plaid skirt. She was still staring at me and I knew that was all I would hear from her till I changed, and from her eyes she knew something juicy. I went to our closet and grabbed a Disney princess shirt and khaki pants.

"OK red now spill." She looked at me in a daze then snapped out of it. It creped me out when she did that.

"Sabrina is awake." Whoa I was out of the room in a second and in the kitchen.

"Sabrina how in the hey are you awake?" She blushed and kept her face to her food. Oh so that was how she wanted to play well I would find out soon. BURP!! Ha Puck was so funny.

"Well im done. See you later stink face." Granny nodded her head, Sabrina was glaring at him, and dad had a look of horror on his face which made me laugh harder.

"Good morning sweet heart." mom was next to Puck's empty seat so I sat next to her.

"Hi mom!" red took a seat near my dad

"Pleasant morning sir?" what in the world did she ask him.

"Uh yeah I guess." Yeah red had that ability but I knew that mom and dad would love her like a daughter.

"OK well im done breakfast so ill see you guys later." I looked over at Sabrina, and her plate she was walking out and her plate was still full with stuff moved around to make it look like she had ate. She really has problems this breakfast is good. Dad pulled my out he threw his plate in the sink.

"I can't do this were not going to live here!" What was he talking about?

"Henry can we please not talk about this now" Oh Granny sounded so tired .

"Fine I am going upstairs, but tonight this is going to happen." Then he left. Everyone was looking at there plates so I looked down to and inhaled my food.


	12. Sabrina's practial joke

**A/N: OK sweet this is a good chapter just please review and can you just tell me if i should finish it sooner or let it go on for a bit just tell me.**

**Sabrina POV**

I left the kitchen, dad had been glaring the whole entire time mostly at Puck. I go to my room and moved past I had another place to go first.

Puck's room still amazed me it was just so big. I looked around and spotted my fairy boy in his bed. I jumped on and started blushing. First he had been asleep and fallen asleep in boxers...just boxers and I had jumped on him in a straddle position which is very weird. Then Puck woke up, he was confused for a bit then started laughing.

"Well Grimm what are you doing here?" He put his hands around my waist and kept me on him, once again weird.

" Oh well I wanted a little payback for dropping me this morning." I tried to say it in the meanest way but being this close to him was making my head foggy.

"Sabrina don't start with that, it is not like you want anyone to know about us." His voice was hurt.

"How did you know that?" Really how did he know that?

"Well after our... uh little make out scene last night I couldn't go to sleep and I herd your conversation." "Puck you know I love you but I can't tell them not yet it would be to weird, plus my dad and everything." His arms pulled me just a tad bit tighter.

"Yeah that is why I dropped you so it would seem like I didn't like you." Then he pulled me closer.

"Oh." I dare not say more his eyes were boring into me. Then he loosened is arms and let go of my waist I immediately missed his touch, how lame.

"Sabrina don't be sad I will always be here and love you but your just to fun not to prank." What?

"But now I won't do anything to your beautiful face." Aw how sweet of him.

He adjusted himself a little and said " You having fun?" What was that supposed to mean? He looked down I slid my focus from his face down his perfectly toned abs to where I was sitting. Oh thats what he meant. I grinned and laid myself on top of him. His eyes got big and mouth quivered like he wanted to say something. I moved my hands around his bed and found an... egg. I felt the biggest smile on my face. As I brought my hands with the egg closer. I put my face on his and whispered

"I love you." then backed up and smashed the egg on his forehead. I jumped of him and ran out of the room laughing like a maniac.

When I got to my room I closed the door and fell on my bed. I herd a knock on my door.

"Puck you can't come in." Silly boy like I would open the door after I did that.

"It's not Puck it's me."What did Daphne want I thought she would be spending time with mom and dad. I opened the door and glared at her as she walked past and sat on my vanity.

"How are you awake?" Of course she was going to ask me this.

"Well the spell wasn't meant for me so I guess, it just wore off." Her little features scrunched up.

"You can't lie to me Sabrina your my sister." Please just leave was shouting in my head.

"OK well im not." she pouted some more.

"Fine but I just want to warn you that dad wants us to leave and he is doing it tonight." WHAT!

"WHAT!" way to speak my mind. "He can't do that, I thought he was just blowing off steam."

"Well him seems pretty determined to move...maybe you can talk to him." Hope filled her little eyes.

"OK I will try. Go play with red I will be down later." With that she left. I flopped on my bed and groaned. This really sucked.


	13. I won't leave

**A/N: here is my confrontation chapter. so go crazy and thanks for the editing stuff but im in 8th grade and still learning where exactly to put comas.**

**Sabrina POV**

I spent the whole day in my room, on my bed, sulking. Really what was I going to do? I had been moving around from family to family since mt parents were kidnapped. I had finally settled here and I love where I live. There are times when I still want to move, but now I was happy here and I didn't want change. I knew about everafters and where ever we went they would be there. At least here I had Granny, Uncle Jake, Puck, and all of my other close friends. Not to mention red she was like a little sister to me a really freaky, creepy little sister. There was a soft knock on my door.

"Yeah who is it?"

"Sabrina dinner is ready." That was weird it had been so long since mom came to tell me dinner was ready. I had turned 14 and being without my mom or dad had forced me to grow up, and now she was back in my life telling me what to do. I bolted out of my bed I had an idea.

"OK lets talk in the living room." We had just finished the most awkward dinner in the all history, and my dad wanted to talk now. We all shuffled on behind him and sat down.

"Well I will just out it out there. We are moving." he didn't even look up at us.

"No." I said this without any tone in my voice at all.

"What?" Dad finally looked up and he was glaring at me.

" I said no, I won't do it." His eyes narrowed.

" I'm your father and you will do what I say." Now I glared at him.

"No! For the past few years, you have been asleep leaving me and Daphne to grow up by ourselves moving from parent to parent, and not knowing where you to were. When you were awake you lied to me and Daphne. You told us our Grandmother died, we had no other living family members, and made us believe there were no everafters when you used to be in love with one." I was standing up by now and dad was looking at the floor ashamed.

"Please, Sabrina I did it because I lost my father to the life you are so in love with. I don't want you or Daphne to die because you were born into this life." Wow my father had slipped into begging.

"I am sorry but I can't I just can't." His eyes got darker and sinister.

"I'm your father and you have to do as I say." Ha like I would do what he told me.

"I am 14 and raised Daphne protecting her from the crazy people sent to take care of us."

"You are still my daughter and will do as you are told." His eyes tried to break me.

"Dad? I don't want to leave and I don't think anyone else wants to either I say we vote." He was frowning but realized he had no choice but to agree .

"OK what do you guys want to do ?" He thought he had a chance of moving but it was a lie.

"I want to stay it is my home now and I can't leave red." Exactly what I expected. Dad looked hopefully at Veronica he knew if she said move we were going.

"I...I want to stay." Dad looked betrayed.

"Henery I never wanted to leave this life and I when we lived in New York I helped everafters. You said it was harmful for our daughters and I agreed but they want to stay this time and I will not stop them." Dad's face crumbled.

"Fine! We can stay here but if any of you even gets a scratch we are leaving." Daphne squeled kissed dad on the cheek and ran up stairs to go to bed. Mom looked joyfully at dad.

"Goodnight mom and dad." I walked out of the room and up to mine.

I put on my over sized New York Giants jersy and over sized boxers that were so bagggy and comfortable I just loved them. Then snuggled up in my bed today just ended perfect.

**A/N: Just an early warning the next chapter is going to be a bit confusing.**


	14. What is going on?

**A/N: Here is my confusing chapter! Have fun.**

**Bill POV**

I leaned back in my seat, social studies sucked. I looked around I would have to suffer through 40 more minutes of this. I flexed my muscles and heard girls in the back of the class swoon. Good I hadn't lost my touch, I was still the most popular guy in the school

" I am so sorry im late I couldn't find the school and then I had to go to the office." I looked at the door and the hottest girl was standing there. She had on a snug tank top and tight jeans on. Her hair cascaded down her back and her pale pink lips were gulping in air from running to class.

"Ah yes you are the new student." The new girl put on a fake smile.

"Yes my name is Sabrina Grimm." Hot.

"OK take a seat." well looks like social studies wouldn't be that boring. She took a seat a few desks away from me. I leaned back again for a better view.

**Sabrina POV**

I had been late to school because dad forgot to give me directions then I got into school and had to go to the office because I did not know where to go. I finally found out and im now running to social studies.

" I am so sorry im late I couldn't find the school and then I had to go to the office." Everyone in the class room looked up at me the boys in delight and the girls in disgust.

"Ah yes you are the new student." I put on a fake smile the teacher had a long low voice I could tell this was nap time class.

"Yes my name is Sabrina Grimm." I loved my name it was ironic I loved my life and was never grim.

"OK take a seat." I sat down at an empty desk, most kids eyes glazed over and went back to work but a few kids continued to stare.

When class was finally finished, everyone ran out. I checked the clock it was lunch time wow I was really late to school. Not that it mattered I hated the stupid town.

"Hey." I whipped around. One of the guys from social studies class was there. He had short curly chestnut hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Hi." he got the biggest smile on his face.

"My name is Bill." His voice was rough.

"Oh mine is..."but he stopped me.

"Sabrina, right?" Stupid me he was in my class.

"Yeah." he got a goofy lopsided grin.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and some of my friends at lunch." This made me smile he was very sweet.

" Of course." Now he got a huge grin.

"OK you need me to walk you to your locker." AW wait I don't know where my locker is.

"No I can hold my stuff." Stupid, stupid me.

"I can hold your books for you." He was so sweet. I nodded my head as he took my books and began rambling on about the school and people. We got to the lunch room, Bill introduced me to everyone. I was barley paying attention, something seemed so wrong. BRING! I looked up I had drifted off and lunch was now over.

"Sabrina I will see you later." Then Bill ran off. I cleaned my space up and left the lunch room. All my classes were the same, very sleepy. School finally ended. I was half way to my car when Bill came up behind me.

"Hey Sabrina I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tomorrow?" He looked a little to cocky for me, but he had been so nice to me.

"They have a movie theater here?" Well it was a good question. This town was very small. He chuckled a little.

"Yeah. So tomorrow is Saturday. So ?" Now he looked a bit nervous and he was very cute and sweet.

"Of course I will go to the movies with you." Now he had a full smile on his teenage face. He grabbed my right hand in his and kissed it.

"Welcome to Port Richmond." He smiled and walked toward his car. I stood in the spot he had left me thinking about the kiss. It was not... good it did not make my heart thump, it made it ache but for what?

**A/N: Hey ok before you review don't ask questions about this chapter all will be explained soon.**


	15. Another potion

**A/N: Here are your answers.**

**Sabrina POV**

I got home from school, I was the only one home. Mom and Dad were both at work and Daphne's school got out an hour later then mine. I turned on to my street. Parked my car a few houses away from mine. I walked down the path leading to the house, at the door step was a package. I took out my key grabbed the package and went inside. I plopped the box on the table and noticed it was addressed to me. That is strange, we just moved here and this was from Fairport landing, I didn't know anyone from there. Well it is still to me. I found a pair of scissors and cut the package open. Inside was package filler to make what ever was in it safe. After I had literally dug through the box I found a small bottle filled with a purple liquid, near it was a note: If you want your answer drink this. What was the note talking about? Then I remember my question earlier, why was there an empty portion in my heart? I looked at the drink was it worth the risk? Then I answered the question, yes I had to know why. I looked around the house and ran up to my room this seemed private. Once in my room I sat down on my bed which squeaked a little. I looked at the bottle hoping this was the right thing to do, and drank the bottle.

Then I flew back on my bed my head wanted to explode as I began to... rember. Mom and dad being kidnapped, finding Granny Relda, everafters, and Puck. I knew why I was here I had made a deal with my dad. If I got even one scratch we would move.

I got another headache as a vision went into my mind. It was of us fighting all of us we were fighting a dragon. Daphne was trying but the dragon was mostly hitting her. Puck tried to save her he got her out of the way, but was swatted at with no defense my love was going to die. I rushed to his side and got in the way of the dragon, I was hurt badly but Puck would have been dead if I had not stepped in. Then I knew what had happened. I refused to leave so had Daphne, so dad had used Forgetful dust on us. Well the last part I didn't know about, but that would be the only explanation of why I had forgotten everything. How dare he! I wanted to get in the car and drive away but, I couldn't mom and dad would be suspicious. I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey Sabrina you need to wake up now." Mom's voice was muffled through my door. What time was it? Oh wow 6 pm already.

"OK I will be out in a few." I looked down I was still in my school clothes, oh well. I walked out of the room, and into the kitchen. Daphne was talking about how awesome her first day of school was, but all I could think about was that same smile on her face after she had solved a case. Dinner breezed through and I stayed quite.

"Sabrina how was your first day?" Dad had a big smile, but it was forced the last time he had truly smiled was before he was kidnapped. How had I never noticed this before?

"Oh it was good same old, same old." My voice was as quite as possible.

"That is nice. Did you make any friends?" Mom was smiling also forced but I knew why. She had never wanted to do this to us. I realized she had asked me a question, and thinking about it I knew how I could use my little "date" as an escape.

"Yeah actually I was invited to go to the movies." Mom really smiled now.

"Really is she nice?" Mom was always to nosy for my own good.

"Well it is a him, his name is Bill." Dad's eyes got sharp.

"Oh really as a date?" His voice was also sharp.

"Well no I just met him, but were just going as friends." His face relaxed a little.

"OK well when can we meet him?" Fudge this would not work if Bill came over.

"We are meeting each other at the movies." This was a lie but it would work.

"Oh Sabrina bring him home so we can meet him." Daphne smiled up at me.

"Well I will think about it." Not!

"OK." She gave me a huge grin.

"Well im going to sleep." I put my plate in the sink. Then left the room with good nights being thrown at me.

I slipped into bed planing my return. Then fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with my whole body aching. I had fallen asleep weird. The phone was ringing and mom answered it. I herd her murmuring.

"Sabrina, the phone." I pulled myself out of bed, and grabbed the phone from her.

"Hey babe" Bill's voice came floating through the phone. Why the hell had I agreed to go out with him he was so full of himself.

"Hello." I tried to keep my voice as emotionless as possible.

"So what time you want me to pick you up the movie is at 12?" Oh fudge he was gonna ruin everything.

"Oh I will meet you there I can leave my house at 11 and get there." Perfect.

"OK sweets see you there." Yuck.

"Bye." I hung up and went to put some clothes on. Daphne had demanded I get a new wardrobe when we moved from what she thought was New York. I went in my closet and found a graphic tee, one of the few I had gotten with my own money, and skinny jeans that Daphne swore were totally in.

"Hey mom im off to the movies." Mom looked up from her newspaper.

"Isn't it a bit early for a date?" I just needed to get out.

"Mom it is not a date." She smiled a bit.

"OK see you later sweet heart." I felt bad.

"Hey mom can I get some money I think im paying for myself ?" She looked up.

"Yeah here." I took the $20 and left. In my car I pulled up a map I had no idea where I was going. I found it and left my little town hopefully to never return. After an hour I saw a sign that said: Welcome to Fairport landing. I kept driving keeping my head low. I started my way up the hill to Granny's house. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Brina!" I was swept off my feet by Uncle Jake.

"You... are... crushing... me." He let go.

"Sorry what are you doing back? You got my present didn't you?" He had the biggest smile in the world.

"Yes I got it." My voice was sad. I had been 15 when I left and only got a car because dad faked my age a bit. His smile shrunk.

"They don't know your here do they?" Now I smiled.

"No." I looked down at him he had his car keys in his hand. "You going somewhere?"

"Yeah I was going to see Brier and pick up Red from school but..." I cut him off.

" Is anyone home?"

"Yeah Puck should be up in his room he hasn't come out for anything but food." That made me smile a bit those girls at school where always hanging off of him.

"Then you go out I can stay here." I gave him my most innocent smile.

"Well OK I guess I can leave you here." With that he bent down kissed me on the forehead and left the house. I looked around the living room it was the same but maybe with more books. I turned on my heals and started to walk toward the steps then up them.

**A/N: I should have my next chapter up before the end of the day. But still review**


	16. Why did you do that?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews they rock!!!**

**Puck POV**

"And march! 1,2,3,4. What are you a bunch of monkeys?" In reply I got chimpanzees yelling at me for a challenge.

"Quite! I control you." They went silent, and I herd a faint knocking on the door.

"Old Lady I told you to not come in." The door opened and I flew to the back of my room I didn't want to see her.

"Army dismissed!" My army took to the trees and I flew to my lake, behind a waterfall was a spot that I could hide in when someone wanted me. It was a rather small space but to me it was perfect. I waited there when she couldn't find me she would leave she always did. I felt around the cavern and found my small shelf on it was Sabrina's necklace. I missed her to much to say, and while the rest of the family went on living life saying it was there choice. I did not believe them she would never do that to me not without explaining.

"Ouch." Who was that it sounded nothing like anyone in this house. From my cave I saw a body falling down the waterfall. Then a small dainty hand flew toward the cave and held on to the floor of the cave.

"Ow." Sabrina! I pulled the hand the rest of the way in the cave. She held on and crawled in our knees were touching and we could not move. She was totally wet, then looked up and gave me the perfect smile. I wanted to smile back, but she had hurt me.

"Hi Puck." Her teeth were chattering, and she was smiling.

"Hi." I said through gritted teeth.

"What is the matter?" Oh was I that obvious? Good.

"Other then you leaving me without any explanation?" She got determined look on her face.

"Oh you think I did that on purpose? I saved you, and my dad got mad." Oh dude she looked mad.

"Well why didn't you tell me before you left?" Now she looked sad.

"Because my dad knew I would never leave, so he gave me forgetful dust."

"Oh." She smiled a bit.

"Yes oh. You still mad at me?"

"Of course not." her blue eyes struck me but, she looked so UN-Sabrina in wet clothes, sticking so perfectly to her body.

"Thanks, and do you want to know something strange?" I had missed her I the Trickster King, had missed her and here she was, a little angle.

"Yes tell me." She smiled even more.

"I still knew you even if I didn't... sorry that makes no sense." She looked down at the floor ashamed.

"No I guess true love does always break magic spells." Whoa did that come out of my mouth.

"Well you have definitely grown up." I had to smile at that because it was her fault I had. She closed the small distance between us, and kissed me it was perfect. I pulled away.

"Sabrina I need to give you this back, you left it when you disappeared." I pulled the necklace out and put it on her. I tied the knot, and kept my hands behind her neck.

"Thank you." She went to kiss me again, and looked like a woman on a mission.

"Sabrina? Puck?" Sabrina pulled back embarrassed.

"Can you fly us out?" Darn that lady. In reply I picked up Sabrina bridal style and flew out of the cave through the water fall. The Old Lady was running up to us. We hit the ground and she hugged Sabrina.

"Oh your back it is a miracle I didn't think the potion would work." She was planting kisses all over Sabrina.

"Thank the hevans, oh no what about your parents or Daphne?" Sabrina looked at her shoes and extra, extra tight jeans.

"They don't know im here."

"Oh." The Old Lady looked down sad.

"Well im gonna make some cookies." Sabrina grimaced a little.

"She makes real food now." I whispered in her ear. She looked up and smiled.

"Bye." She ran out of my room and I watched her go.

**A/N: Love the REVIEWS!!**


	17. Home

**A/N: Im am finsihing my storie in the next chapter.**

**Henry POV**

I walked downstairs and opened the door. A teenage boy was looking at me.

"Can I help you?" He got a pissed of look on his face.

"Yeah is Sabrina here?" Why was he asking that?

"No she left to go on a date. Who are you?" Now he looked confused.

"My name is Bill I am her date." What?

"Then why are you not at the movies with her?"

"I wanted to pick her up before she left." Oh

"Well you should run to the movies so she doesn't think you stood her up." Way to go me see I was slowly paying her back even if she didn't know it.

"That is the problem, the movie doesn't start for another 2 hours." This is impossible. She was smart she knew the time. So where was she?

"Come and sit down, Bill."OK what to do first?

"Veronica? Go check in Sabrina's room." She gave me a questioning look.

"Why?" I loved her but she was still in love with everafters and the family business. She came back out.

"The only thing I found was a package sent to her from... Fairport landing..." Oh no.

"He wouldn't!" The Bill boy stood up.

"What is going on here?" Oh I had forgotten about him.

"Please, leave Bill." He glared at me then pretended to be hurt. I herd him mutter goodbye.

"Call. The. House. Now!"

"No you do it! She wants to live there, we need to let her." She glared at me.

"Fine." I picked up th phone and dialed mom's number. Veronica gave me one last glance then went upstairs.

"Hello?"

"Mom, can you put Sabrina on the phone?" I heard her talking to someone of the phone.

"Dad what do you want?" She was mad at me of course she was.

"Do not use that tone with me. You are going to come home now." She was always the little fire cracker.

"No I wont you lied to me then tricked me." Oh no.

"I did it for you and the family." I could not lose her.

"No you did it for you." NO!

"How dare you say that you never had to see your father die for those things." I heard her breath in deeply on the other line.

"No but at least your father gave you a choice, im staying here." Then she hung up the phone. What was I going to do?

**Veronica POV**

Knock, Knock.

"Daphne?" She poked her head out.

"Yeah mom?" I couldn't do this to her anymore.

"Come with me." she got up off her bed and followed me to my room.

"So whats up?" I patted the bed, and she sat down. In my closet was a small box and in the box was a purple potion that Jacob had given me before we left.

"Here please drink this." She took the bottle and stared at it confused.

"Mom what is this?" Oh how can I explain this.

"You need to know the truth and by drinking this you will discover it." She looked at me with the most intense look I had ever seen on her face. Then drank the whole bottle. She fell back on my bed, and her hand flew to her head. She lay there for around ten minutes her eyes swiveling back and forth, she started to get up but weakly. She looked at me.

"Why? Why would you let dad do this?" Oh

"Sweets it was so hard on your dad when he lost his father I don't think he could handle seeing you and your sister fight monsters and put your self in danger."

"Oh, well I want to go back." She was so determined.

"Yeah so do I... get ready." she nodded her head and left the room. I went downstairs.

"Henry? We need to go back I can not live like this." He looked up from his book.

"OK, you guys get in the car." His face had so much pain.I nodded and left the house and got in the car. Daphne was in the back seat, and Henry got in the driver seat. We left the house to go home. To finally go home.

**A/N: I love REVIEWS!!!! they are like addecting!**


	18. I am going to stay

**A/N: Thank you for reading it was fun to write here is my last chapter.**

**DISclaimer: Oh no forgot this... i dont own the sisters grimm.**

**Sabrina POV **

I heard a knock on the door. Puck and I looked up from our yummy cookies. Granny got up and answered the door.

"Oh your home!" She started crying.

"I am gonna go check that out." Puck nodded and followed me to the door.

"Mom? Dad?" They looked over to me.

"Sabrina we should of never made you move." I could tell it had really broken moms heart. I rember all the times she had cried out of no where because I had gotten older.

"Granny told me why you did it. I still don't think it was the right thing to do, but it sounds like what I would do... kind of like what I did do." I was thinking of all of the things I had done to protect Daphne.

"Mom if you don't mind may we move back?" Granny looked as if she was going to cry.

"Of course. Of course." I turned around so I could have a victory dance and noticed Puck wasn't there. I left the front room, they were talking about rooms and such. I walked up the stairs as I had done so many times before, and turned to go to his room. I opened the door and flipped on the lights.

"Puck?" He appeared in front of me out of no where.

"So what did you come to say good bye this time?" How could he say that didn't he know me better? I opened my mouth but found only hurtful words to say and while that would make me fell so much better I knew it was not the answer. So... I kissed him as romantically as possible which is hard because I had never actually kissed someone romantically. He flew us into the air and deeper into the forest then landed, and me still trying to kiss him all romantic like re-grasped my footing and fell. He started laughing. Then helped me off the ground.

"You OK?" Yes.

"Yes I am perfect, I am where I belong and I am not leaving." His eyes sparkled. Then he leaned down and kissed me.

"I knew I was right!" Oh no, Daphne.

"I knew it. I knew it. I knew it." I put my hands on my hips and glared, but Puck had a stupid grin on.

"Daphne shut it." She didn't listen to me.

"So when are you guys gonna get married and... oh what are you gonna tell the family?" She would never shut up.

"Daphne, we are 16... ish were not getting married. As for the family... well I guess we can go tell them now?" I looked over at Puck for the next part.

"Yeah." We started out of his room. The rest of my life is as they say history.

**A/N: The end =(**


	19. Authors Note! Help me!

**A/N: Hey ok so a bunch of people keep telling me i should do a sequal and i have a few ideas but if you guys could help me i would love you like really i would love love love you!!!!**

**1) Write a story of the fight with the dragon? [I suck a fight scenes cuz I am a Half peaceful person]**

**2) Uh do like the furture and something happens i dunno what?**

**3) Have Daphne find a guy to love? [ Uh weird]**

**4) GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: Ok so please send me a PM, comment, or something? =D Please and thank you1**


End file.
